


Too Early For Tickles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash uses the f-word, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Shorter comes to Eiji's rescue, Swearing, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: All Eiji wanted to do was get some sleep since he woke up pretty early, but as he gets interrupted by Ash laying on him and attacking him. Shorter comes to his rescue but it’s soon after that, that a tickle fight breaks out and his plan to fall back to sleep is disturbed.





	Too Early For Tickles

Letting out a small groan as the rising sun beamed in his eyes, Eiji shifted in his place on the bed, opening his eyes slightly to glance at the dull red lights of the alarm clock that was resting on the bedside table. Seeing that it was just hitting seven am, Eiji stifled a yawn and buried his face back in his pillow, slightly happy that he was able to get more sleep since it was still early. Pulling the blanket up on himself more, Eiji blindly patted the spots next to him and mumbled something incoherent when he vaguely realized Ash and Shorter were not next to him. Hugging the pillow closer, Eiji shook the thought of where they could’ve gone from his mind as the promise of sleep had began to pull at his consciousness once again. It was just about to nod off until a the creak of the bedroom door opening sounded in the quiet room and footsteps trailed towards the bed. Hearing a small huff, Eiji’s sleepy mind didn’t think much of it until a body suddenly crawled on the bed and just plops on top of him.

“Uuugghh, really?” Eiji mumbled sleepily, turning his head around to see a head of blond hair. Of course it was Ash. Letting out a muffled sigh, Eiji pushed his face back in the pillow and thought about ignoring the blond, but the thought was soon dismissed as fingers suddenly began to tap at his sides. Gasping, Eiji squirmed as his mind began to wake up from its haziness as Ash’s fingers darted up and down his ribs and sides. Kicking his legs against the mattress, Eiji struggled to turn around on his back, trying to get his arms to his sides since his boyfriend’s fingers wouldn’t stop poking and prodding in between his ribs. “Aahahahash! I-it’s too eahahaharly fohohohor thihihihis! S-SHOHOHOHORTER! H-hehehehehehelp!”

“What’s all the ruck…Ash? What are you doing to our poor partner?” Shorter sighed, brushing his fingers through his purple mohawk as he observed the current situation. Pushing Ash the best he could as he cackled, Eiji threw his pillow to the floor and tried to turn on his sides, reaching out for Shorter. Smirking from where his face was buried into Eiji’s back, Ash scurried his fingers up to the brunet’s now vulnerable armpits, digging into the sensitive area with vigor. Squealing as this happened, Eiji pulled back his arms and continued to scream and cackle, begging Shorter to do something about the devilish blond that was stuck to his back, torturing him. “Alright…Ash, it’s too early for Eiji to be screaming like this. Come on, get up.”

Feeling arms wrap around his waist, Ash groaned in fake tiredness and continued to cling to Eiji, pushing his fingers up the teen’s shirt and digging his fingers into his stomach. Crying out a shrill scream, Eiji scrambled to sit up and grab at Ash’s hands, tugging at his wrists desperately as he buried his face in the sheets. Pulling at the blond harder, Shorter rolled his eyes as Ash wouldn’t budge, but smirked as an idea came to his head. Squeezing his other boyfriend a bit harder, Shorter buried his face in the other’s neck and nibbled it, blowing small raspberries as he did it. Shooting his eyes wide open, Ash took his hands out of Eiji’s short and grabbed at Shorter’s wrists, hissing out swears and sounds that sounded like small yelps and giggles.

“You’re free Eiji, now how about we get your revenge now?” Shorter cackled, wrestling Ash down to the bed as Eiji pushed himself out of the way of them and onto the floor, panting for breaths. Laying his head down on the mattress as he took in deep breaths, Eiji watched as Shorter pinned Ash’s hands down under his knees before his fingers squeezed down the blond’s sides, settling on his hips. Biting his lip, Ash threw his head back against the bed and growled shakily, pulling at his trapped hands as his legs kicked free. “Eiji? Wanna get his legs? I have his upper body down!”

“Sure. Let’s have some fun, right Ash?” Eiji snickered, pushing himself up before he moved to sit down on the blond’s legs, cracking his fingers before he touched down. Squeezing up and down Ash’s knees, Eiji and Shorter grinned when it caused the trapped teen to arch his back and finally break, letting out screams of childlike laughter as his legs kicked and pounded on the bed. Wiggling his fingers up Ash’s shirt, Shorter poked and squeezed his belly, making the abdomen tremble and sink as Ash tried to suck it in to avoid the torturous pokes. “It seems like you hit a good spot, Shorter! Maybe try his belly button?”

“N-nohohohohohoho! Yohohohou asshohoholes! S-stahahahahap!” Ash screamed, jerking his body side to side as he tried to avoid Shorter’s invading fingers, aiming for the most sensitive part of his midsection. Letting out a growl when he kept missing his target, Shorter leaned forward and pressed a hand down on Ash’s chest, keeping him from moving anymore. Staring into Shorter’s eyes with anticipation, Ash glared the best he could since Eiji was just beginning to move and squeeze up his legs, hitting the sensitive areas of his inner thighs. Opening his mouth to plead for Eiji to stop, Ash heaved out a harsh yell as Shorter finally touched down and swirled his finger in the blond’s belly button. “F-uuhuhuhuhuhuck! S-stahahahahahahap! Nohohohoho mohohohohore! S-stahahahahahahahp!”

Getting on his knees, Eiji stopped pinching Ash’s inner thighs so he could peek over Shorter’s shoulder and took a look at their boyfriend. Shaking his head back and forth as Shorter’s one hand teased his upper ribs while the other kept twirling in his navel, Ash didn’t even have enough energy to thrash and scream in laughter. Observing how red the blond’s face was getting, Eiji hummed and got off his legs, moving to sit beside him and motioning Shorter to stop. Letting a pout grace his lips, Shorter sighed and pulled his hands away from Ash’s body, sitting back against the other’s hips as he and Eiji watched the younger male pant out the rest of his giggles as he tried desperately to get his breath back from their combined torture.

“You okay Ash?” Eiji asked, helping the blond sit up as he rubbed his back, pulling him closer in a one arm hug. Leaning into Eiji heavily, Ash groaned and hugged the brunet close, opening his teary eyes to glare at Shorter, who was watching him with a playful smirk on his face. Staying quiet as they let the only noise in the room being the birds outside and Ash’s quick, shallow breaths, Eiji and Shorter continued to rub the ghost tickles that their boyfriend was probably feeling. Peeking up at Eiji, Ash smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips, cupping the other’s jaw. Closing his eyes as he leaned into the act of love, Eiji brushed his fingers through Ash’s hair as his other hand reached out for Shorter. Pulling away, Eiji kept their foreheads pressed together as he motioned for their other boyfriend to come sit beside Ash. “Come on, let’s rest a bit longer. It’s still too early for me to be awake.”

Cackling as they heard this, Ash and Shorter nodded and moved around until Ash was in the middle of the bed. Laying down, Eiji snuggled into Ash as Shorter did the same and pressed a soft kiss to the blond’s neck. Holding them closer, Ash smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Shorter’s lips as Eiji clung to him, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist. Pulling away, Ash glanced at Eiji with a smirk that Shorter couldn’t see, which told the the brunet that he was up to something. Pressing his lips to Eiji’s ear, Ash pretended to nibble on it as he whispered his plan.

“There’s still one of us left who still hadn’t been attacked, let’s get him!” Pulling away to see that Eiji was wearing a smirk similar to his, Ash ruffled his hair before the both of them turned to look at Shorter, who felt the peaceful air around the three of them change. Blinking, the male turned to face his boyfriends before freezing as he noticed the look they were both wearing on their faces. Letting out a anxious laugh, Shorter moved to scoot off the bed before Ash grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to them. “Let’s get him, Eiji! Attack!”


End file.
